Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 2 (Around the world)
Around the world is the second episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN and Tim dress up and dance to celebrate the first day of spring in England. *CHARLI, Kathleen and Kellie do a maypole dance to welcome spring. *KATHLEEN makes a flower garland for an Indian cow. *CHARLI says Hawaiian words. *TIM plays a drum for the lucky dragon festival, and he helps Kathleen and Kellie to overcome their fear to drums and cymbals. *CHARLI pretends to be part of the carnival. *KELLIE and Chats build a Thai rocket. *CHARLI pretends to be a raindrop. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who loves dancing samba, and she is about to go to a party along with her friends (Nathan and Kellie), and they get worried because Charli doesn't make her own costume. Gallery Nathan_S5_E2.png Charli_S5_E2_1.png Kathleen_S5_E2.png Charli_S5_E2_2.png Tim_S5_E2.png Charli_S5_E2_3.png Kellie_S5_E2.png Charli_S5_E2_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E2.png Trivia *England is a country that is part of the United Kingdom. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/England *A maypole is a tall wooden pole erected as a part of various European folk festivals, around which a maypole dance often takes place. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maypole *India, officially the Republic of India, is a country in South Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/India *Hawaii is the 50th and most recent state to have joined the United States of America, having received statehood on August 21, 1959. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawaii *The lucky dragon festival is from China. *Thailand, officially the Kingdom of Thailand and formerly known as Siam, is a country at the centre of the Indochinese peninsula in Southeast Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thailand *Brazil), officially the Federative Republic of Brazil, is the largest country in both South America and Latin America. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazil *Tim is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. *No segments in this episode were repeated in Series 6. Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm jingling and jangling and ringing my bells Criss-cross crossing my stick as well Swishing and waving my hanky in the air Dancing a Morris jing, I'm dancing Morris jing A Morris dance anywhere. I'm jingling and jangling and ringing my bells Criss-cross crossing my stick as well Swishing and waving my hanky in the air Dancing a Morris jing, I'm dancing Morris jing A Morris dance anywhere. I'm jingling and jangling and ringing my bells Criss-cross crossing my stick as well Swishing and waving my hanky in the air Dancing a Morris jing, I'm dancing Morris jing A Morris dance anywhere. ;Body move #01 Spring has sprung and with it brings fun and love to birds that sing Brand new flowers, the sky is blue, days are warm, there's lots to do. Spring has sprung and with it brings fun and love to birds that sing Brand new flowers, the sky is blue, the days are warm, there's lots to do. ;Puzzles and patterns It's time for us, it's time for us, it's time for us to celebrate Flowers and music, time for us to celebrate Festival of flowers, celebration, come on! It's time for us, it's time for us, it's time for us to celebrate. It's time for us, it's time for us, it's time for us to celebrate Flowers and music, time for us to celebrate Festival of flowers, celebration, come on! It's time for us, it's time for us, it's time for us to celebrate. ;Body move #02 Aloha, aloha, hello, we welcome you Aloha, kākou, love and friendship too. Aloha, aloha, hello, we welcome you Aloha, kākou, love and friendship too. ;Making music One, two, three, boom, boom, boom, that's the way the drummers play One, two, three, bang, bang, bang, we can march all night and day. One, two, three, boom, boom, boom, that's the way the drummers play One, two, three, bang, bang, bang, we can march all night and day Marching beat gets me to my feet, when it's loud and strong, you can't go wrong We're marching, marching in the big parade. One, two, three, cling, cling, cling, that's the way the cymbals play One, two, three, clang, clang, clang, we could march all night and day. ;Body move #03 Stop what you're doing right away There's no time to work 'cause it's time to play With your dancing shoes and your party hat Come along and join us, get to where it's at There's no need to wait, let's celebrate Hurry, don't be late, let's celebrate, whoa! Everybody, everywhere, wave your arms up in the air Everybody, everywhere, come with us Celebrate, celebrate Celebrate, hurry, don't be late Come on, let's celebrate. ;Word play If I was a rocket, I would fly in the sky With a whooshing, a roar, a blast and more I would fly in the sky so high And if I was a rocket, then I would never come down I'd ... up through the clouds with a boom so very loud And I'd fly around and around and around and around. If I was a rocket, I would fly in the sky With a whooshing, a roar, a blast and more I would fly in the sky so high. If I was a rocket, I would never come down I'd ... up through the clouds with a boom so very loud And I'd fly around and around and around and around. If I was a rocket, I would fly in the sky With a whooshing, a roar, a blast and more I would fly in the sky so high. ;Body move #04 Tiny little raindrop up in the clouds so high Little splash of water falls down from the sky Drop, drop, drop, down onto the ground Drip, drip, drip, make a drip drop sound. Tiny little raindrop up in the clouds so high Little splash of water falls down from the sky Drizzle, drizzle, drizzle, unto the window pane Drizzle, drizzle, drizzle, raindrop is my name. ;Sharing stories Samba, samba, carnevale, oi, oi, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba 'cross the land. Samba, samba, carnevale, oi, oi, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep with no segments repeated in Series 6 Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about England Category:Ep about bells Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about springtime Category:Ep about welcome Category:Ep about ribbons & bows Category:Ep about maypoles Category:Ep about India Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about garlands Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about Hawaii Category:Ep about languages Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about fears Category:Ep about parades & carnivals Category:Ep about marching Category:Ep about cymbals Category:Ep about China Category:Ep about Thailand Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about drops Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about the samba Category:Ep about Brazil Category:Ep about getting ready